A Flash of Hope
by RealmOfEmptiness
Summary: Undeserved. My reputation is totally undeserved. But nobody ever listen to me. I never wanted to be a Hero. Sadly Fate thought otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, first thing first. I normally don't do this but since Naruto is so freaking popular I'd beat there a lot of rule-lovers out here with enough will and free time to make looking around for the lack of it and flame the culprit a real job. Nothing against it. Really. I swear.

**Disclaimer:** RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto (who is really, really going too far with the late chapters. Kinda like Bleach. They should take tips from Eiichiro Oda).

**AN:** The only thing I own is my OC. I would like to thank all those who make his birth possible, both real and fictional. I hope you will like him. I know there are OC-haters out there, but every single anime/manga/whatever character was once an OC too, created for the first time by the fantasy of his author. So don't be biased please.

Also, read, enjoy, review.

**Warnings:** AU for both worlds (for RWBY until I have more info), some heavy language

**Pairings:** please don't even start. First I write the story and then we see which guy/girl interacts best with guy/girl.

**MC's Theme:** "Rebirth The Edge" (Sengoku Rance OST)

* * *

**Prologue: I Got Framed!**

* * *

_Flashback_

_If only I had known what was waiting for me, I would've run away. Changed my name, my face and opened a bakery; the less profitable the better to discourage anyone from entering it. Scratch that, I knew exactly what was waiting for me. I just severely underestimated the magnitude of danger and madness with which the future events would hit me. It's like the more I ran away from threats, the more I find bigger ones waiting for me with open arms. Not the most charming of welcomes, I assure you of that. Since when did my life become such a mess? Oh right, since I was bloody kidnapped. As if the simple fact of not only surviving, the only one among dozens of other kids, but also remaining unaffected by it is so great of a feat. You read it right: they praised me for it, some insanity about a 'strong and mature child' and it being 'a sign of my potential'._

_Let me make it perfectly clear: I did nothing to deserve it. I wasn't negatively affected because I didn't remember a single second of the ordeal. No I didn't repress the memories, I was simply so drugged I didn't wake up even once. I slept the entire time, dreaming about engorging myself with sweets without my mother butting her large butt in and chiding me with her whines about becoming fat. And for the surviving part, has anyone ever thought about how it was in Orochimaru's best interests that his subjects survived, so he could collect better data? I'm not saying the snake freak had morals or something like that, he just didn't actively try to make me and the others die because for his goals he needed at least one survivor. If it was successful all the better, more experiments could be performed. So I was just lucky, while Orochimaru was just pragmatic._

_Aaah, I'm rambling again. Can you blame me? My life is a goddamn mess. And, I just realized I didn't even give you my name. I suppose I should introduce myself._

_Hello, my name is Jin Araya. And I'm a Shinobi. Also called a Ninja._

_What does the job entail? Oh nothing much: a cool headband, fancy outfits, the ability to breath fire and other gross violations of the natural order, kind teachers that let you play with real weapons and make you kill adult men once you're twelve. The tasks that a shinobi is called to perform include, but are not limited to: cutting the grass, catching lost cats, helping kind old men cleaning the house, playing bodyguards to important dudes, cutting the throat of said dudes during their sleep, fighting and killing fellow ninjas, torturing people for information and stealing them from heavily-guarded places, where the simplest mistake can screw you all the way to next year with a rusted light pole designed by a drunk surrealist who doesn't understand the concept of a straight line. Additional rewards can include a lack of private life, a psychosis and weird habits to cope with all the violence you'll be witness to, high-end psychopathy, mind rape to ensure you never spill out what you shouldn't, a bounty on your head if you're good enough, enough enemies to fill a baseball stadium and, if you fall in the line of duty or they simply can't find your body anywhere anymore, likely because the enemy ninjas are cutting it open to discover the secrets of your techniques, you have your name engraved on a memorial stone listing all ninja that were killed in action. To keep you company._

Fascinating, _isn't it? Note the sarcasm: it's so thick you can use it to cut diamonds. Thanks to propaganda you learn how shitty the job of a shinobi really is only when it's too late. Me? They say ignorance is bliss._

_I should probably start from the beginning._

_I was born in the ninja village of Konoha, in a civilian family. My father Kirihito Araya was, and still is last time I checked, a cloth merchant and my mother, Higanbana Kurenai, aside from being the third of four sisters didn't have any quality worth mentioning, apart from her red eyes that she passed to me. Like many other normal families in Konoha they were content with leaving the protection of the village to the shinobi while they worked and created more work for the shinobi to do. A simple enough system._

_One day...Hold on how old I was? Five? Six? Well I was a child, naive and an idiot. As I was saying, one day, after going to the market alone to buy some apples, since it was getting dark I decided, in a show of clear intelligence, to take a shortcut through a part of the town I didn't know. The last thing I remembered of that day was walking in a dirty alleyway, a hiss and nothing more._

_I woke three months later inside the hospital, my entire body was aching and there was a big scar on my chest that started below my neck and ended before touching my navel. I still have it by the way, it still hurts at times. You knew what happened: kidnapping, mad ninja science and my rescue after the Third Hokage found out about Orochimaru. What I gained from the whole ordeal was at once both a blessing and a curse: the snake freak somehow managed to improve my chakra coils, giving me chakra reserves comparable to a Jounin. Because of that they said I need to attend the Academy to become a ninja and learn how to control my chakra to avoid hurting myself._

_I am ashamed to say I was overjoyed at the thought. For my idiotic childish self, ninja were the coolest of the cools, the great hero that protected us from bad guys. It was a dream coming true. Had I known what the truth was I would have defected to Suna._

_Ironically it was my curiosity that saved me. After starting going at the Academy I suddenly realized that I didn't know very much about what the life of a shinobi really was. The lessons from the teachers were too vague (bastards didn't want to scare us). So I sought a ninja with a reputation of being honest to ask him about his personal experiences._

_I found Uchiha Itachi. Very, very ironically it was the future S-rank missing-nin that ended up saving me from the worst mistake of my life. I even thanked him for it._

_"Thank you." I said as I bowed. "You may not remember me, but I owe you a lot."_

_"You owe me...?" Itachi looked me up and down. A flash of recognition. "Ah, I remember now. You were a student at the Academy."_

_"Yeah. I asked you to tell me about the life of a real ninja because the teachers were too vague. And you did: you told me about the missions, even those of S-rank, how life in ANBU was and all your experiences during the Third World War. You even described me in great details the preferred methods used by the Torture and Interrogation Division. You spared me nothing. And I ran away screaming."_

_"...I did, didn't I?"_

_"Ahahaha! What the hell Itachi!" Kisame Hoshigaki laughed. "I'm starting to think traumatizing little kids is a habit of yours."_

_From what Sasuke told us, me too. "Anyway; I was prevented from making the error of thinking being a Ninja is an awesome job. It's only thanks to you and your lesson that I am alive today and not dead."_

_"...Okay?" If I didn't know it was impossible I would have sworn Itachi was unsure of how to react._

_"Itachi this is funny and all, but we have a job to do. So, are you going to stop us?" The man-shark grinned while grabbing the hilt of whatever monstrosity he had on his back._

_"Nope." I promptly replied._

_Both Akatsuki members blinked. Hoshigaki motioned to the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke behind me. "Isn't your mission protecting those brats?"_

_"I am a Chuunin and you are two of the most dangerous missing-nin in all of the Elemental Nations. Do you honestly think I can last more than one second against you?" I said with false bravado: in truth I was scared shirtless and wanted nothing more that bolting outside. But if I provoked them in any way I was a corpse. My only chance was to convince them I wasn't worth the effort. "By the way half the second is to step forward and the second half to swing your sword and reduce me to a blood stain on the wall. I can recognize lost battles when I see them."_

_"That's...a pretty accurate analysis. I barely need one second to kill you." Hoshigaki conceded. "But wait. Why didn't you just run away when you saw us?"_

_"You would have believed I was going to call reinforcements. That would have earned me a kunai in the back. So I chose to stay and explain my reasons in the hope you would understand my plight."_

_"...That makes sense."_

CRASH!

_"The great Jiraiya is here!" Ero-Sennin?!_

_Itachi's eyes widened. "...Unless you were only stalling for time until Jiraiya arrived." What? "To predict he would discover the Genjutsu I casted on that woman and lulling me in a false sense of security...it seems I underestimated you. Well done."_

_"No no no no no! __It wasn't like that at all!" I denied with all my strength, but to no avail._

_"Our Jin is modest as ever." Shut up you pervy sage! "You did well. Leave the rest to me."_

_He didn't have to repeat it to me twice._

_But the truth? The truth is that I was sure the damn pervert was spending a happy time with a prostitute that somehow decided the old man was rich, leaving me and Naruto alone. And I sure as hell didn't knock out both Sasuke and Naruto to protect them. I did it because the idiots wanted to attack Itachi and Hoshigaki. Sadly my entire life is built on misunderstandings like this. Same for me carrying them away: I wasn't concerned about their well-being; I just didn't want the perverted sage to hold back in fear of hurting them and allow one of the two missing-nin to go after me. How could they say mine were selfless actions when it was clear I was only worrying about my life? Can they not see that?_

_After the scarring experience with Itachi I started to reconsider my priorities in life. Like how to reach twenty five and keep going without ending on the wrong end of a Raiton jutsu. I couldn't quit the school; I was stuck with becoming a ninja. At that time I already gained a reputation for being a hard-working and enthusiastic student, not exceptional but not bad either._

_So I decided to hold back during classes and keep presenting a mediocre front at school, while in private I trained like a madman to hone my skills as best as possible, following the logic that the better I was, the greater the probability I had to stay alive in the hellish world waiting for me outside the village's walls. At the time I believed being average would have put me in a decent team, not one that was so bad that it would die on the first mission, but not one so good it would get all the dangerous missions, and secure myself a safe and comfortable job as a teacher until I had completed enough missions. Of course I was completely wrong about how the team selection worked, but I didn't know that yet._

_Sadly I thought about keeping my private training hidden from the teachers, but not from my own family. So after my mother told to her family about how hard-working I was my cousin, a Chuunin, came to see it. I didn't know at the time she was about to become a teacher too, so believing I was safe I showed her my best._

_Mother. Cousin Yuhi. I love both of you dearly, but I also hate you with all my being._

_Once cousin Yuhi became a teacher at the Academy I couldn't keep up my charade anymore. The only saving grace was that, despite all my fears, I really was good without being special. I was average in pretty much any field save Fuinjutsu._

_Ah, Fuinjutsu: towards you I have mixed feelings too. On one hand you make my life worthwhile. On the other hand it's because of you that I ended up struck with Ero-Sennin for two whole freaking years._

_You see, I am not good at Fuinjutsu. Oh no. I am a genius beyond reason and belief. I didn't say that: Jiraiya did. He swore I had more talent than him and the Yondaime combined. A blessing, but also a curse because you see, having that kind of talent is bad. Very bad._

_At least the promotion to Genin came. I was forced to pass it and put in a team with two of my classmates: Katsuro Tsurugi and Hideaki Hyuuga._

_Our Jounin instructor was Anko Mitarashi._

_I will spare you the horrifying, inhuman and downright seizure-inducing details of the living hell my life became after I met her. Suffice to say, I now hate snakes. With a passion._

_It was almost worth it passing the Chuunin exam to become free of her soul-sucking, dignity-shattering clutches. Almost. I tried to make a poor impression: the exam was in Kumogakure, and the judges are always biased. Konoha is the same._

_Who would have thought that they would be impressed with the Wind-Water-Lightning Combination technique me and my classmates created and used during the exam instead of being affronted at the fact Konoha's ninjas dared to show off with the Elements Kumo is famous for?_

_Paradoxically my years as a Chuunin were the calmest in my life up until now. Calmest in the sense I didn't risk dying every day: merely once a week. I tried limiting myself to simple missions, but more times than not they always ended up being more dangerous than their supposed rank. Like the time I met that nutso from Iwa that challenged me to an art contest. And for "art" he meant "blowing things up". Why me you may ask? Weelll, I may have a passion from exploding tags, that I personally make, and like to use them. A lot._

_I mean, a title like "Red-Eyes Electrocuter", I get, but "Konoha's Crazy Destroyer" and "Human Weapon of Mass Destruction"? Did they think I like blowing things up with my tags? Absolutely not: I was always to take out the target without going near it. I mean if you know the target would pass through a forest but not the road it will take, you bomb the entire place with incendiary tags, right? Right? And that I am a sadist because I use Water and Lighting techniques together? Nothing could be more false: water simply makes Lightning techniques more efficient and let me end fights faster. That's all._

_Still it wasn't too bad. I just needed to endure it for a couple of years, become qualified for an Academy job and finally enjoy a safe life in the middle of thousands of allied ninjas._

_The wrench in my carefully crafted plans was called Naruto. And Sasuke. And Sakura. But mostly Katsuro. I remained close to my old teammates, sometimes we even did a mission together, so when Katsuro introduced to me the two boys he was helping in his free time I didn't think much about it._

_Let me make it perfectly clear: I don't have anything against either of them. Even after I learned about Naruto's "guest" my opinion of him didn't change: I actually liked the little rascal. I was too young to remember the Kyuubi's attack so I didn't have the bad memories of many others. He was the same as me: an, almost, normal guy that had a rough life without deserving it. Same with Sasuke: in a sense I owed Itachi so I tried to be nice to him. That both Katsuro and Sasuke wanted Itachi's head was not my problem. At all. Personal matters and all that._

_Later Sunagakure and Otogakure invaded Konoha. Nothing much to say about it, only that I had the occasion to meet Orochimaru face to face. I swear at the time I didn't know who he was or I would have run away. I simply saw a guy resembling a snake and my arm moved by itself. The only reason I hit him in the eye was because he and his goons were already fighting with the Third Hokage and a whole squad of ANBU while I arrived from behind. To be honest that should have clued me there was something very wrong. I didn't save the Hokage: it was just misfortune._

_The same misfortune made me follow Jiraiya and Naruto to the old abandoned house of the Fourth Hokage. I think it was because I was bored at the time. I certainly was a complete idiot or I wouldn't have reacted like I did._

_Naruto being the son of the Fourth Hokage? Meh; there were rumours Minato Namikaze was an illegitimate child of the Yamanaka clan. A secret laboratory in the basement protected by seals that could be opened only by a blood relative? The first was an urban legend and the second standard procedure for places like that. Said laboratory containing the secrets of the Fourth's Hiraishin technique and the Fuinjutsu knowledge of the almost extinct Uzumaki's clan from Uzushiogakure?_

_Now that _was_ interesting. I already mentioned I am kind of a Seals nut; now I know Seals would be the death of me. Naruto, understandably, couldn't make heads or tails of the Fourth's notes. Jiraiya partially could but had problems with several areas that, by his words, 'violate _at least_ three of the core concepts of Fuinjutsu'._

_Me? It was like I wrote them myself. It was just so, _clear_ you know? It was so complex and yet it made so much sense. I could understand the Fourth's notes, even better than Jiraiya. Working together with the pervy sage it only took me a week to figure it out and perform it. Amazing? Yes. It only had a tiny, little problem._

_Performing the Hiraishin is like getting thrown in a washing machine and then coming out in a different place with the sensation your brain and your stomach just switched place. And it triggers my motion sickness. Yes I suffer from motion sickness. Nobody is perfect. When I need to travel in a wagon I take my medicines._

_So what did the perverted sage do? He went to Tsunade-sama, our new Fifth Hokage, and asked, since he was already going to bring Naruto with him to a training trip spanning years, to bring me with them so he could make me his successor as a Seal Master. Never mind that such a promotion would put on my head a bounty as big as an S-rank missing-nin._

_I admit I could have reacted better._

_"NOOOOOO! I CAN'T DO THAT! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME AWAY TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAHHH!"_

_"What are you doing?! Get off me!"_

RI-RIIP!

_Yep, definitely better. Sadly my mouth often speaks before the brain can catch up with it._

_"So the rumours are true. There is no way those aren't fake."_

_Like I said. Note to self: seeing a woman's, who also happen to be your boss and one of the stronger shinobi alive, bare chest is bad enough in itself. Telling her the cold harsh truth about what people say behind her back?_

_Let's say that the legend of a monstrous and previously unknown Biju, which some say looked suspiciously like the Fifth Hokage, chasing a group of three ninja all through the entire Land of Fire may contain more than a grain of truth._

_Do you know what it means traveling with a sexual deviant and writer of shitty pornography? No? Lucky you. I'm not going to tell you about it so suit yourself. At least I learned a lot of new techniques. Jiraiya really made me a Seal Master._

_And then one day we were attacked by a strange one-eyed masked guy from Akatsuki. My memories are a big foggy, but I remember being hit by a strange jutsu and blanking out._

_When I woke up I was in a strange place. It was a city, but one way more advanced than what I was used to; filled with wagons that moved without horses and building of glass and concrete. Oh and half of the moon was crumbling. No I'm not joking. Faced with such a bizarre occurrence I did what any self-respected shinobi would do._

_I kidnapped the first person I could find and drained his memories with a special Seal technique. What I found was, well, life-changing. I was in another world. Not the Elemental Nations but a land called Vytal decades, even centuries more advanced. Ninjas didn't exist; instead there were people called Huntsmen whose duty was fighting a race of monsters called Grimm that threatened humanity._

_I should have felt scared. I should have felt the desire to go home. As far I knew I was trapped in a foreign world without my friends, a home and an identity. I was alone._

_I was free. In that world where nobody knew who I was. There was no one forcing me to fight. I didn't need to be a ninja anymore. I am not going to lie; sometimes I missed, and still miss what I left behind. But, let me tell you something._

_Freedom tastes great. Even when it's bittersweet._

_Flashback - End_

* * *

"The coffee you ordered sir."

"Thank you." I smile politely. Once the waitress walks away I take a quick sniff. No suspicious scents. Now to taste it with the tip of my tongue...no strange flavours either. Good. Aaah, this stuff is great: way better than tea. It warms your belly and drives away wariness like nothing else.

It had been three months since my arrival in the kingdom of Vale. A big cultural shock, a different language, no usable money and a lot of security-checking devices for which I had no experience. Any other man would have ended in troubles, likely arrested, locked in a madhouse or forced to sleep under a bridge while starving. So for once I was thankful for my training; if nothing else it made me adaptable. And the Henge, let's not forget the Henge. In a place without Sensors it was almost like cheating. Almost. Less than a week later I could pass for a native, I had a house and there was a document inside the registry office with my name and the strictly necessary information to make it legal. And just like that Jin Araya is now one of the many, many normal citizens of Vale. No more dangerous missions, no more deadly battles against insane enemy ninjas, no more assassins coming into your house trying to kill you, no more being stuck behind enemy lines in a barren earth country with only paprika-flavoured rations because someone, not me, fucked up big. I finally had a safe and respectable life.

Well, the last part is not exactly right. I turn to my left and behold my latest 'target' at the other side of the road. At first glance it's only an old, shabby building which once may have been an office complex with next to it a little and very, very cheap garden items shop.

Now, one needs to consider this: it's past midnight, it's raining and the only people still around outside are hobos and the occasional security guard for big and rich places.

So why the hell is the garden items shop still open?

I pay the coffee. I put my guitar case on my shoulder, open my umbrella and leave the bar. I walk to the shop and push open the door to enter. The products displayed inside are all old and covered in dust. One would question why it has not yet close for bankruptcy. I smirk. I reach for my pocket and withdraw a pack of cigarettes I brought today for this specific occasion.

At the counter a roguish bald guy wearing red sunglasses and a green tracksuit is reading a magazine of..._questionable_ tastes. He lowers it and looks at me with a bored face. "Can I help you?"

"Got a light, man?" I say cheerfully while I take out a cigarette and hold it between my index and middle right fingers. "It's the last one before hitting bed."

The shopkeeper shrugs. "Sure. But you can't smoke here." He takes out a lighter and brings it next to me.

_Sticpfh!_

The guy stares in disbelief at the tiny needle sticking out of the cigarette's tip and piercing his hand's skin before dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I chuckle. "Don't worry Sam. It's just a sedative. You will wake up tomorrow, with a big headache and missing the memories of the last two hours before falling asleep." I drag his body behind the counter and cover him with a plastic coat. "How do I know your name? Why, it's because I spied on you and those employers of yours for quite some time, waiting for the right moment to strike."

I open the door to the back of the shop, enter and close it. My hands flash in a series of hand seals.

_Poof!_

"That moment is tonight." I say with Sam's voice and body.

I move a flower pot, revealing a keyboard built in the floor after removing a brick.

"32-47-5-5-89." I type. "Next is 90-12-33-3 aaand...13." With a satisfied smile I watch as the wall behind the pot shifts and retreats to the side, revealing a staircase going down, with faint music coming from below.

After descending the staircase the reason for the music becomes apparent: a night club. From what I found out they took the old building's basement, sealed all the old entrances and remodelled it into what it is today. Nothing illegal, except the entertainment and beverages aren't the only sources of income.

Ignoring the dance floor full of galvanized people I walk toward a quieter part of the club, one where a lot of guards in sharp black suits discourage the clients from entering. But I, as 'Sam', have no such problems. Some of them nod to acknowledge my existence, the rest outright ignore me.

I almost want to laugh. This infiltration is going so well!

"Oh hi Sam! What's up?"

Talking too soon. But I'm not panicking, I predicted this would happen. Standing before me is a huge and muscular blond man with a well-trimmed beard wearing an expensive suit. Each arm is embracing a different girl in very revealing clothes. And, judging from the idiot smile and the smell of alcohol, he is wasted like a sailor. Perfect.

"Sorry Boss." I grumble in a respectful tone, sticking to 'Sam's character. "I need to use the toilet, but the one in the shop is broken. I swear I'll be fast."

"Pfh! Just that? Take your time; nothing is going to happen in your absence." You're right. Because it already happened. "By the way, did you see John? He should have come through your entrance."

...Who the fuck is John?! I've been watching the movements around this place for a week, I've been there already disguised to study the layout, I listened to a lot of calls and I never came across a 'John'! Shit! Is he one of the guards I didn't learn the name? Someone new? Did he come before me? Has he arrived yet? Shiiit! I need to speed things. And I also need to give dear 'Boss' a reason for **not** searching this 'John'.

"I saw him just a minute ago. But I don't think you will find him." I smoothly reply. "He was with a girl, you know, and they seemed eager for a...'different' kind of action."

"Ahahahah! That John! Always a Casanova! What was the girl like?"

Uh, need to think on the fly here. "A pretty tall blonde with a green and white dress full of pompons. Blue eyes." I put a finger under my chin. "If I'm not wrong he called her 'Jade'."

"...Sis?"

What?

"That mongrel dared to put his hands on my sister!?" He roared in anger. Waitaminute! Your sister?! "I will kill him!" With a final shout he lets go of his escorts and dashes away.

...Did I just, by complete coincidence, describe his sister? What. The. Hell? This is ridiculous. But also an opportunity.

"What are you doing? Go after him and stop him or it'll be a bloodbath!" I tell the flabbergasted guards. "I'll tell the others."

Still surprised they nod and chase after the howling blond. I run in the opposite direction, turn in another corridor and arrive before a huge door. In front of it there are only two guards, even if heavily armed.

"What's going on?" One of them asks.

"The boss is going berserk! He wants to kill John over a misunderstanding!"

They look at each other. "Shit! We better go." The second one curses. "If those two fight they'll destroy the hall." He turns to me. "Stay here and keep watch. You know what's inside."

"Okay." I watch them leave. Then, after making sure I am alone, I get inside and close the door behind me. "Of _course_ I know what's inside." I drop the Transformation technique and concede myself a satisfied short laugh.

I really, really want to lead a safe and respectable life, but sadly the only craft I know is the one of the ninja. Coupled with the _massive_ Grimm presence outside the four kingdoms and the inevitable criminal stream it can't be helped that I need to defend myself by any means necessary.

Plus taking advantage of such low level thugs is just so easy. And Vytal's weapons are just so, _sooo coool_ and _useful_ I can't help myself!

I open one of the nearby crates. Dozens and dozens of sparkling Dust Crystals of all sizes and colors greet my eyes. I pick up a crystal and examine it closer. "Gotta admit it, dear 'Boss' has good tastes. This Dust is high quality." I look at the symbol on the crate. "Schnee Dust Company? They know who to rob. Or to buy from. But who cares?"

I take out an empty scroll and lay it out on the ground. I take out all the Dust from the crate and put it over the first seal. A hand seal and the huge mass of crystals disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Storage Seals." I grin. "If you know how to use them, they are so useful." I open another crate. "And what's this?" I lift up a long rifle. "A Marlen 336-HCR? Capable of a rate of fire of ten bullets at second with sufficient power to reduce a Beowolf into swiss cheese? What a bad boy! In the scroll with you!"

For the next two minutes I proceed to empty all the crates and transfer the contents inside my scrolls, then put them inside another scroll to save up space. "Yup, this life is great." I blissfully sigh as I take out more Dust. "Nothing can go wrong."

_BOOM!_

"My sisteeeeerrrrr!"

"I told you, I didn't touch her even with a finger!"

The wall in front of me explode, opening a hole from which stumble out two men fighting each other. One is the 'Boss', armed with a bazooka doubling as a mace, and the other is a lanky guy in a brown suit fending off his opponent's furious assaults with a cane. Behind them quickly follow a large group of guards.

"Don't lie! I..." The blond stops as his gaze falls on an empty crate. Slowly, very slowly his eyes scan the area before making contact with my own. The lanky guy and the guards also stop and follow their leader's gaze. For a few seconds we all stand completely immobile, looking in each other eyes.

The 'Boss' is the first to break the silence. "...What the fuck are you doing?"

I look down at the Dust in my arm and back at him. "...I'm robbing you?"

Sometimes I question my own intelligence. There's simply no way I can pull out stupid moves like this and still being alive! Wait, this doesn't make sense. What the hell am I thinking?! And why am I not running away?

"Get him!"

There are...thirty of them. Oh yes, staying here is bad for my health.

I throw the Dust Crystal in the face of the first goon to change at me and bash his head with my guitar case. My _steel-reinforced case_. I whip out a kunai from my left sleeve, block an axe and kick its owner where the sun doesn't shine.

I reinforce my legs with chakra and jump over a large pile of crates. "Lightning Release: Lightning Clone Technique!"

"The hell?!"

Leaving behind five copies of me that engage the goons. Now that they are occupied it's time for me to bolt: leaving behind the rest of the goods is a waste, but my life is more important.

"Where do you think you're going?" Correction: not all of them are occupied with my copies. The two guards I sent away are in front of me. The first levels a shotgun at me. I throw the kunai at the hand holding the weapon causing the shot to miss me. Pfhew! That was close.

I punch him in the midriff, block the blow of his friend and use a move I learned from Maito Gai to toss both to the other side of the room.

At least! Freedom!

"Got you!"

Buwah!?

_BOOM!_

That new hole in the wall probably means the boss wasn't too occupied either.

"Gah!" I cry and duck down as another rocket from the bazooka narrowly miss my head. "Are you crazy?! Watch where you...aim..." I trail off, watching the shot sailing in the air and realizing with sinking horror where it's going to land: a large pile of crates containing Dust. Black Dust to be precise.

One of the most unstable and explosive types in existence.

I jump inside the hole in the wall and run.

_KA-KA-KRAABBOOOOOMMMMM!_

* * *

When I woke up it I found myself lying, battered and bruised, at the edge of what was once an illegal night club slash Black Market storehouse and is now a large crater, surrounded by policemen pointing their guns at me and the other survivors.

And now I am here, sitting alone inside an interrogation room in the nearer department of Police.

"My first arrest." I comment morosely while leaning back in my chair. "It had to happen one day, but damn..." They confiscate all my scrolls. I hope they are not idiot enough to damage them or later I will bomb this place.

I hear the door opening. I look down, thinking they finally decided how much of a fine I have to pay. As far as they know I have no connection with the other criminals so they can't accuse me of smuggling.

I expected a cop. Instead the man who entered is not wearing a uniform but black and green garments. Middle-aged, he has grey hair, brown eyes and wears a dark green scarf with a small purple cross around the neck in a classy way. His left hand holds a mug, while the right one holds a Scroll, the technological type.

For some reason when I look at him I feel a shiver going down my spine.

This...this can be bad.

"Jin Araya..." He leans in to look at my face. Okay this is creepy. "You...have red eyes. How peculiar."

"Yeah." I lean back. "I'm also hetero. Which is **not** peculiar."

"Eh." He says like he finds my answer amusing. He sits on the other side of the table. "Do you know who I am?"

"Not a single clue."

"My name is Ozpin. Professor and Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Beacon? The school famous for producing the best Huntsmen and Huntress, the equivalents of ninja and samurai in this world? Oh, for the ghost of the Yondaime.

I'm in front of a _Kage-level_ warrior. I'm so _dead_.

"Nice to meet you." I reply with false calm while inside I was shacking in terror. "If I may, what are you doing here sir?"

"That's a strange story." He takes a sip from his mug. Mmh, the smell of coffee. "I was already here for another matter, when I happen to stumble upon an..._interesting_ video." He passes the Scroll to me.

My jaw drops. It's an almost perfect record of all I did last night at the club, from disguising as 'Sam' to the battle in the storehouse. How it is possible? "How? The entire place blew up."

"Yes." He folds his fingers together. "But it seems they were paranoid enough to put the recording room in another building. Crafty." What the hell! Since when the criminals in this city use their brains?! "It's also interesting to note your modus operandi resembles greatly the one of another person, someone that in the last two months gave a lot of troubles to Vale's criminal society. A thief famous for stealing from other thieves, for being able to assume the identity of anyone and for the liberal use of explosives to cover his tracks." He smirks. I gulp. "They call him many names, but the most famous is..."

"'Human Weapon of Mass Destruction'." I finish for him. I sigh, musing on the irony of one of my old nicknames being used here too. What a screw up: not only there is a video showing my ninja techniques, powers totally unknown in this world, but I caught the attention of an individual so powerful he could likely kill me in ten different ways before I could even grab a kunai.

I look at him with a weary face. "What do you want?"

He smiles. "I want you to attend my school."

"...Excuse me?" I wasn't expecting that.

His fingers brush over the Scroll, where a guard struck one of my copies, only to end up electrocuted when the Lightning chakra that formed the clone is released inside him moments later. "Your _talents_...interest me."

Oh, okay. So he wants me to attend Beacon. A place to train warriors of Jounin level and superior. For the explicit purpose of fighting the monsters of Grimm, who number in the endless and are powerful enough to give most Summons a run for their money.

I'm so going to die. "And...The alternative is...?" I tentatively ask.

He shrugs. "Going to prison."

Perfect! Years inside a cell beats almost certain death all the days of the year. "Well Headmaster Ozpin..." I grin as I stand up. "It is with my deepest regret that I-"

_Blam!_

"Sorry, we thought this room was empty."

"You...It's you! My club, my reputation. I lost everything because of you!"

"Stop! Take him away!"

"You replaced Sam and made John and me fight! You're gonna pay! I'm going to wait for you at the prison. I and all the guys on our payroll! Don't think you will survive!

_Blam!_

"...accept your gracious offer. When do I leave?"

* * *

**En:** And that's it for now. Deal with it. On a side note this is the most words I've ever written for a single chapter, more than 6000. Woah.

I would like to remind that I write for fun and to give other something interesting to read. Flames will be doused with the "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique".

Now, I can put a Character Sheet in those notes of mine, but I read that someone doesn't like it. What do you think? I put it or I don't put it?

**Jin Araya's Appearance:** Hyde from "Under Night in-Birth" minus the sword. He has a weapons pouch on his left thigh and he wears his Konoha's headband around his right arm.

**Jin Araya's Voice Actor:** Ryohei Kimura, best known for giving voice to: Roche from "Neo Angelique ~Abyss", Akira Takizawa from "Eden of the East", Hinata Hideki from "Angel Beats!", Brave from "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", Judal from "Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic", L-Elf Karlstein from "Valvrave the Liberator" and, as expected, Hyde from "Under Night In-Birth".


	2. Character Sheet Revised

After receiving advices from some readers, who I'm thankful to for their help, I decided to change some details in the flashback and tone down Jin's ability to remove him definitely from the Mary Sue's territory, something many feared he was slipping into.

* * *

Personal Details

Name: Jin Araya

Nicknames: "Konoha's Crazy Destroyer", "Red-Eyes Electrocuter", "Human Weapon of Mass Destruction", "Thief with a Thousand Faces"

Symbol: Yellow Leaf of Konoha

Gender: Male

Race: Shinobi (Chakra-generating Human)

Age: 17

Height: 171 cm

Weight: 55 kg

Birthday: 14/4

BloodType: O

Clan: Unaffiliated

Bloodline: No confirmed bloodline

Elemental affinity: Lightning and Water

Father: Kirihito Araya

Mother: Higanbana Kurenai

Special traits: Chakra reserves comparable to a Jounin. Acquired after being subjected to one of Orochimaru's experiments aimed to improve chakra coils.

Appearance: Hyde from "Under Night in-Birth" minus the sword, complete with black uniform and belts. He has a weapons pouch on his left thigh and he wears his Konoha's headband around his right arm.

Voice Actor: Ryohei Kimura, best known for giving voice to: Roche from "Neo Angelique ~Abyss", Akira Takizawa from "Eden of the East", Hinata Hideki from "Angel Beats!", Brave from "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", Judal from "Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic", L-Elf Karlstein from "Valvrave the Liberator" and, as expected, Hyde from "Under Night In-Birth".

Normal Theme: "Erudite Eye" (Under Night In-Birth Exe Late

Battle Theme: "Rebirth The Edge" (Sengoku Rance OST)

Traits:

-Motion sickness: most severe. He becames sick from riding on any form of transportation, even when using the Hiraishin no Jutsu.  
-Rotten Luck: weird and improbable things tend to frequently happen to and around him. And yet he always manages to survive, only to experience even worse events later.  
-Fuinjutsu Prodigy: a talent bordering on the unreal in the art of Seals. Sadly it doesn't extend to other skills.  
-Operation Scar: a big scar on his chest that started below the neck and ended before touching the navel. It still hurts from time to time.  
-Rampaging Paranoia: every self-respecting ninja has it. Sadly it only keeps you alive, not happy.  
-Musical Talent: he is good at playing an electric guitar. His singing prowess are worse though.

Parameter Rankings:

-Strength: average Chuunin level  
-Agility: above average Chuunin level  
-Stamina: average Chuunin level  
-Precision: above average Chuunin level  
-Reflexes: average Chuunin level  
-Chakra Reserves: average Jounin level  
-Chakra Control: above average Chuunin level

Skill Rankings:

-Genjutsu: below average Chuunin level  
-Taijutsu: below average Chuunin level  
-Ninjutsu: average Chuunin level  
-Kenjutsu: above average Genin level  
-Fuinjutsu: Seal Master, Legendary level beyond even a Kage  
-Iryojutsu: below average Chuunin level  
-Stealth: above average Chuunin level  
-Tracking: average Chuunin level

Weapons:

-Standard Kunai  
-Flying Thunder God Kunai  
-Steel-reinforced guitar case  
-"Ibaraki Doji": a black and yellow striped, seven string V-electric guitar with a straight headstock. What makes it different from a normal instrument, aside from being entirely made of metal and being a little thicker than a normal guitar, is the body: instead of a regular 'V' shape it has not two, but four protrusions forming a 'W'. The external ones also has a series of bolt heads popping up from the surface. To the right of the bridge there are the normal three knobs for the volume, but to the left there are another three knobs. Who look similar, but have an entirely different purpose.  
-Modes:  
-Electric Guitar  
-Twin Machine Guns  
-Double-Barreled Gatlin Gun  
-(?)

Technique Library:

Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)

Memory Absorbing Seal

Lightning Release: Lightning Clone Technique

Basic academy techniques: Body Replacement (Kawarimi), Clone (Bunshin), Transformation (Henge)


	3. Chapter 2 - First Part

Technically I haven't finished this chapter yet and thus I shouldn't post this yet, but I see you're eager for more of Jin's adventures. In this case I present you the first part of Chapter 2. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Those People Are Dangerous! - First Part**

* * *

"Urgh!" I cover my mouth, my stomach twisting dangerously. Oh God. Where are my pills? Quick! Quick!

_Gulp!_

"Aaah.." I lean against the wall, feeling much better. I still feel a little nauseous and the effect will pass soon as long as I stay here, but it's better than throwing up my breakfast.

"Eh, dude. Everything alright?" Ask me a nearby passenger.

"Y-Yes." I shakily reply, showing the box of pills. "Just my motion sickness. I have my medicines for it."

"Uh, okay. Try not to retch all over the dock, that would be gross."

I shoot him a withering glare that sends him scurrying away. Asshole. Someone is sick and what does he do? He worries about being near vomit.

I turn my head to the side and look out of the window, staring at Vale as the airship passes over the city.

For the first time in the last twenty hours I reflect on my situation. I'm going to Beacon, where I'll be stuck for four years, summer vacations excluded, being trained by the best warriors of the former generation, and so the most insane of them all, while constantly risking my life killing creatures of nightmare, with even the weakest of them being more than a match for a competent genin.

I shudder. How? How did it happen? Ozpin essentially blackmailed me, yes, but whose fault was it that he ended up with that incriminating video? Sadly I can't deny the fault is all mine. If only I had used the Hiraishin at the very start instead of trying to escape the normal way nothing of this would have happened. Would it have been worth being sick for a while or not? I put the seal in my house and other ten different safe points exactly for cases like that.

The truth is, at first I didn't think it was necessary. Later I just plain forgot about it. I'm a complete failure as a shinobi. That's it, I don't care how sick I will be afterward, if the situation calls for it I will teleport away without a second thought.

Supposing I survive the next four years. And let's not forget Ozpin. What does he have in mind for me? To teach him my ninja skills? I'm not even sure if people from this world can even use chakra, I never sensed it from anyone even when fighting. They have Aura but from the descriptions I read it looks like it's purely mental energy, half of the equation, without full chakra it's impossible to even perform the most basic of jutsu. Cutting me open to see how I tick? If so why go through with all the hassle of enrolling me?

He truly is the equivalent of a Kage. I can't decipher his true intentions at all.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees!"

And now someone is shouting loudly. What does 'bee's knees' mean anyway? Some sort of strange saying? I turn toward the direction the voice came from. Two girls are chatting: one is a cute little thing looking downcast and the other...Wow. Those are some really nice breasts. And an even better view of them, coupled with a cute face and a great figure.

...Wait a second. I swear she reminds me of someone I know. Let's see: long blond hair, large rack, a confident aura around her...

_Tsunade-sama_

I feel the blood draining from my face and immediately turn in the opposite direction. I think my 'little me' just died a little right now. Okay, new rule in life: avoid her and other well-endowed girls like the plague. I'm in no any way, shape or form eager to be launched into the stratosphere by a freakish strong gal. Again. Nope. Not at all. I don't care if there is no concrete proof of her being one, I'm not taking risks.

You know what? Just to stay safe I'm going to put any attempts to initiate a relationship with a member of the other sex on indefinite hold. If I manage to escape Ozpin's influence I will go to another kingdom, find a nice and normal girl, stop stealing and open a bakery. Or maybe I can find a place as a guitarist in a band...

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities."

Eh? I look up: while I was thinking a holographic projector started playing the local newscast. They are currently showing the mug shot of a guy with bright orange hair and a cocky smile on his lips despite his less-than-enviable position and the bruises on his face.

Roman Torchwick? It's a name I heard often in the last months, but aside from him being a big shot among Vale's crime lords and trafficking stolen Dust I don't know much. In all probability I stole from him too.

"If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department." Nope, after the stunt they pulled the only thing they will receive from me is a ton of explosive tags, Araya's "Genocide Special" edition. One of those days I need to think of a better name.

"Back to you Lisa." The screen shifts to a silver haired woman. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony."

Faunus, humans who posses animal-like traits and are discriminated by the rest of humanity. I read there was some kind of war in the past to promote their rights, and even today they are treated as second-class citizens.

I don't particularly care, with clans like the Inuzuka and the Aburame back in Konoha the idea of people with animal traits is nothing new. I guess humans can be pretty ugly when they want. Peachy.

The feed is suddenly cut off as the hologram of a stern-looking bespectacled woman with blond (again?! Why!?) hair appears. This look like a presentation or welcome of sort.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy."

No. No I am not. I was forced to attend by the headmaster who blackmailed me with the proof of my criminal activities. And going to prison means facing the wrath of all those I robbed and their hired thugs. So this is the lesser of two devils. Barely.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."

If you call this peace I don't want to know what you consider turbulent times.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

I don't want to protect! I want to be protected!

The hologram disappears. At the same time there are cries of surprise as the other passengers start looking through the glass walls and pointing to something.

I swallow another pill and approach the windows myself. From this point I can see a large structure situated at the edge of the large canyon excavated by the river below.

Beacon Academy. My new home. My new hell.

At least I'll walk on solid earth again soon. ...That doesn't console me at all.

* * *

I hear the Airship docking at the port. Without wasting a single second I rush out the moment the doors open.

"Aaaah..." I draw a deep breath, feeling my stomach finally calming down now that my feet are on solid ground again. Accursed vehicle, why did I need to travel on it? I would have preferred to come here on foot. Much more easy and enjoyable. Oh yes, Ozpin told me the initiation ceremony is tomorrow and it's tradition for all future students to sleep at the Academy the night before.

Initiation ceremony. Just the name alone fills me with dread. Will it be like the second test to become Genin, or more like the Chuunin exam? What I know is that Ozpin will not allow me to fail, so I have to succeed at all costs. Wonderful. Just...I don't have the strength to be sarcastic about it anymore.

Sighing I unseal a canteen and drink water to remove the bitter taste on my tongue. My life is a goddamn mess, but at least it isn't a living hell. Yet. So I better make damn sure it stays that way.

I follow the paved road surrounded on both sides by old style street lamps. Old style for this world anyway since in the Elemental Nations paper lamps were used to illuminate the streets at night. It isn't as if we didn't have the technology to make electrical ones, all the houses have them. We even had screens and cinemas. No TV though. I guess people in my old land are just traditionalist.

Or it's much more simple to replace less complex things if a ninja happens to destroy them.

Personally I find Vytal much more enjoyable to live in: now that I tasted things like the Internet I don't think I can go back. Except for the vehicles: those can all burst in flames for all I care. Diabolical contraptions if I ever saw one.

I raise my head and take my first good look at Beacon Academy. I admit the massive building is impressive, its many towers rising to the sky with the lighthouse at the top of the highest one giving the name to the place. And this is not counting the many other smaller buildings such as dormitories surrounding it. So it was written in the guide, I have yet to see it in person. With the thick forest surrounding it bears a passing resemblance to Konoha. Minus the Hokage Mountain of course. Now _that_ is a huge mistake: they are too open, how are they going to handle an attack from all fronts?

...Are the people here so strong they don't feel it's necessary to have even such a basic precaution? Oh, for the love of...!

"What are you doing!"

Once again my train of thoughts is interrupted by someone shouting near me. Should I care? Meh, it's not like I have better things to do. I have _nothing_ to do for the time being. Point.

It's the girl in red and black from before, thankfully without the blonde menace, sprawled on the ground amidst white cases while a girl in white is scolding her. Judging from the luggage cart it's safe to assume Red-black bumped into it and messed up White's luggage.

The girl in white is dressed in an incredibly classy way, with a bolero jacket over a thigh-length dress. Not ideal attire for combat, that's for sure. The rapier on her side tells otherwise. If I'm not wrong it's designed for direct manipulation of Aura and elemental Dust, a style of fighting I read requires a lot of training and talent. My own experiments mixing Chakra and Dust didn't end well: the reactions were too strong and out of control. I had some success with Lightning Dust, but it's not something I can safely use on a battlefield yet.

"Uh, sorry!" Red-black quickly apologizes.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

That arrogant tone, that air of superiority. I get a strong Hyuuga Main House vibe from her. Hideaki was the same before mellowing out a bit. So now we also have a member from a family of elitists. This reminds me more and more of the Genin Academy.

"Give me that!" She snatches a case and opens it. Its contents instantly pick up my interest: Dust, a lot of it. Powdered and stored into vials. "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

Does this mean...I eye the other cases. Can I steal one of them? And can I get away with it? It's clear White is rich enough to afford so much, so it shouldn't be a big deal.

"Uuuhhh..."

"What are you, brain-dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Ohi ohi! What are you doing Shiro Oujou-sama (White Young Lady)!? Don't shake that vial so strongly, all the Dust is pouring out in a damn waste.

"I... I know...Cough!" The other girl starts coughing because of the Dust on her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!"

"Etciù!"

_Ka-Boom!_

...Did Red-black just...cause an explosion by sneezing? Wow, I didn't know Dust can be used this way. In a way it's impressive. A very embarrassing way, but still impressive.

I follow the vial flying in the air, thinking if it's worth the risk of snatching it away. It lands on feet on a girl who arrived while I was distracted and she picks it up.

The book she is nonchalantly reading put me on alert in a single instant. I'm more than aware of Kakashi's habit, and everyone who does the same is either too confident or just so good that he can afford it. Considering where we are I'm inclined to believe the latter.

By all the people I meet until now this long black-haired girl reminds me of a proper kunoichi the most: dressed mostly in black and white, stockings and a sleeveless shirt granting liberty of movements and a weapon of unidentifiable nature on her back that may be a sword, but I'm not betting on it. She moves with a certain feline grace that make her hard to notice unless you're looking directly at her. By contrast the black bow in her hair is...kinda cute. Must be a woman's thing.

She briefly inspects the vial and turns her gaze at the scene. In response I step slightly to the left, out of her vision and ready to disappear if for one motive or another someone decides to involve me.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Shiro Oujo-sama turns out alright, a bit of soot but clothes not even singed. She is good.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Red-black apologizes, tapping the tips of her index fingers together. I could swear I saw that habit somewhere, but I'll be damned if I remember where or who.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

...What?! My head turns sharply and for the first time I get a long, good look at Red-black: she really is younger, at least two years my junior.

I take a step back, my face slowly morphing into a mask of pure horror. To be moved ahead of two whole freaking years...just how talented is she!? The usual pre-academy combat school's program is three years and the required age to register is fourteen. She is fifteen. Oh God! She completed a three year program in only one.

I'm in front of another Itachi? Red and black, just like his eyes and his cloak...

For the Shodai Hokage's ghost, I'm so fucking screwed. What kind of misfortune put me in the same year as such a monster!

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Stop Shiro! You're not playing with fire, you're playing with freaking _dynamite_!

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Aaahh! She's going to snap! This will be a bloodbath I need to run I need to-!

"It's heiress, actually." The black haired girl approaches the two, book no longer in sight. And that shows she's taking this seriously. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Wait wait wait! Shiro Oujo-sama, no Yukihime (Snow Princess) is the heiress to SDC? This is really unexpected, in the Elemental Nations nobles were forbidden from becoming ninja. The most they could get away with was one or two family heirlooms with an hidden function activated by chakra. And now you tell me the most rich family in Vale sent their daughter and heir to become a Huntress? Shouldn't she be attending a business school? What is she doing here? And what is her family planning to do if she dies?

This stinks of conspiracy a mile afar. Great, as if I don't have enough problems already.

Weiss smiles smugly. "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Black-white continues in a monotone.

"Wha- How dare you!"

Ehi, it's true. I don't know about the former, but I can attest for the latter. I wonder if I should include myself in those 'questionable business partners'? Does stealing count as business?

Weiss snatches the Dust vial from Black-white's hand and walks away in indignation. Yup, a spoiled princess alright. Leaving the Dust unwat- drat, no. The cases are already being collected by guys in a suit appearing out of nowhere. I can take the place of...nope, if I use the Henge I would practically scream to all Vale that the "Thief with a Thousand Faces" and "Human Weapon of Mass Destruction" is here at Beacon. Drat. What a waste of Dust.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..!" Red-black tries to strike a conversation with Black-white, but the quiet girl walks away too without a word.

That's my clue to move too. Now that a crisis is averted I need to find where the hell we need to gather.

"Welcome to Beacon..." Red-black mutters sadly while collapsing to the ground on her back. My feet stop on their own.

Move. My feet don't budge.

Oh no Jin. No no no. You aren't going to do it. You're going to find the meeting point and prepare for fighting for your life tomorrow.

She looks so sad...

She's a freaking prodigy who can in all likelihood wipe the floor with you with minimal effort. An Itachi-like! The man who frikking killed his entire clan in one night! It's probably a mask! Who knows what kind of screwed up mentality she has?

Her sadness doesn't look false at all.

And I don't care! I don't even know her name, she has nothing to do with me. So she had a rough start. Who doesn't? Let her suck it up!

"...Hey." I hold out my hand to her. "I'm Jin."

"...Ruby." She takes my hand and I help her stand up.

Let's put it this way. Since I'm sure nobody want a repeat of the Uchiha Massacre (with me and the other students in places of the Uchihas) it's in the best interest of everyone that the super-strong, and possibly unstable, prodigy is kept happy and satisfied with her life. And who better than a friendly acquaintance to cheer her up? It's simply pragmatism, someone has to do it.

Why me though!?

Because I'm the only one present right now.

This doesn't mean I'm okay with it!

* * *

"...So you see, you don't need to worry so much about making a bad first impression." I tell Ruby as I walk next to her, following this winding road rolling around the academy proper. I have to say; whoever designated this has excellent tastes: scenic trees and bushes, arching architectures that support nothing are nice to look at and even a canal next to the road filled with pink petals. It only lacks a blooming Sakura tree to be perfect. "Those things take times. The ability to make friends fast is very rare. This is the first day in an unfamiliar environment for everyone, it's normal to be nervous. It's even possible it was a facade and in reality she's a very kind girl who just wants to be your friend."

"Really?" Ruby asks, eyes filled with unbridled excitement and hope.

"Really." I nod. Then I continue in the same tone. "Of course it's also possible she really is as she looked and she now hates your guts with a passion."

Smooth Jin, very smooth. I wonder if it would beneficial in the long run to simply cut off my tongue. Right now it certainly looks like a very good idea.

"Oh." And just like that she reverts to a quiet and depressed mood. My God, if I didn't know she is likely capable of killing someone with only a plastic knife it would fell like kicking a puppy.

...This begs the question: why, in the name of the Five Kages, am I escorting the immensely talented, and probably insane, young prodigy in a walk alongside the Academy? Without even fucking know where I am and where I am going? Oh yes, the whole "friendly acquaintance" mask needed to keep her from falling in a spiral of negative emotions that would end with the necks of many, me included, separated from their body.

I did enough after the first five seconds, during which I presented myself. So why the hell I'm still talking with her?!

Because I have yet to find an excuse to bolt away that doesn't end with me in excruciating pain, or even dead, because she got pissed I tried to dump her like Yukihime did.

"Ah! But I'm not sure!" I quickly say while waving a hand and scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. Simulated of course. "I really shouldn't make assumptions. And neither should you. Just try again: she may be a hard nut to crack, but like they say 'a friend is a priceless thing to have, because it's a two-ways relation'."

"Oooh..." Her eyes almost seem to sparkle. "Deep. Who said it?"

I shrug, mentally noting another person passing next to us going in the opposite direction. It's the seventh so far. Does this mean we are moving away from where we are supposed to gather? Better to confirm later. "A friend of mine did. Since he had almost no family he treasured his friends greatly." I tilt my head. "He also had quite the temper, so those he considered true friends were few. God knows how quick he was to make enemies with perfectly likeable people because of an initial misunderstanding."

Then again Katsuro had a 'unique' outlook of life. Jiraiya was a big pervert, but Katsuro treated him as if the Sannin made a direct affront against him. Not my problem, but I still wonder what the reason behind it was. And now I will likely never find out.

I better stop thinking about it.

"I see." She seems to ponder something before speaking up again. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

"Eeh..." I glance to the side, enjoying the sight of a peaceful hill full of flowers. "I suppose I'm just a sucker for cute girls looking sad-!"

I freeze, horror seeping into my face. There's no way I did...Oh God I did! Damage control! Now!

Predictably Ruby is...blushing and looking with wide eyes at me? "Wait wait wait!" I frantically wave my hands. "I didn't mean that!" Wrong! You're implying she isn't cute: women cut testicles for similar affronts. "Well no, I meant that...but not that way! What I mean is-" I'm running out of options! Okay, time for the final resort: the 'idiot card'! "I mean...sorry." I hung down my head. "Sometimes I speak without thinking."

The sad thing is that it's true.

"It's-It's okay!" Ruby panics before looking down, a faint blush still present on her cheeks. "It's just...this is the first time a boy of my own age calls me 'cute'. Dad and my uncle do it all the times...but it's different..." She trails off.

The...first time? Strange. Oh, I don't doubt calling her cute is the last thing on the minds of those who see her being all murdering and psycho, but there should have been at least someone with poor survival instincts who tried to hit on her before realizing their mistake. "Did you go to an all-girls school?" This is a possibility.

"Nu-uh." She shakes her head, now held high with nothing more that suggests the existence of the early blush. She's emotional, but she recovers easily. Still needs work though or she will never fool anyone. "Signal is co-ed, but all the boys-and the girls." She chuckles. "Were kind of dorks when it comes to weapons. There wasn't much besides training, studying and designing new weapons."

That explains so much. "I see." I guess they glossed over her social skills. It _was_ a school full of weapon nerds.

...I wonder what does that make me, with all the guns I carry in my scrolls?

And with that an awkward silence falls around us. ...Should I break it? I suppose this is preferable to learning more horrifying facts about the Itachi of this world while worrying about every word I say. On the other hand there's no telling what her mind would come up with if given sufficient time.

"So... I got this thing!" I guess the choice is out of my hands now. She grabs the contraption she carries on her back, pull it out and open it to reveal...

...The most wicked looking scythe I have ever seen. I feel the hair on my back stand on end. Not a kusarigama, but the type that farmers use to crop the harvest.

"Is that a scythe?" I say dumbly. Holy hell, the thing is _huge!_ How does she carry it? Is it made of a special light-weighted metal?

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle!" She exclaims with pride.

My brain dies. Like, literally. "...A rifle." I finally say after a few seconds, still rebooting from the shock. "Your weapon is a scythe and sniper rifle combo."

"Yes!"

My mind conjures the image of Ruby happily beheading people and Grimm alike with her scythe and sending the heads flying off, before she shifts to the rifle and starts firing at them like in a demented version of skeet shooting while laughing in delight at every hit.

I. Must. Not. Scream in abject terror. It may set her off.

As I watch Ruby holding that monstrosity like a newborn infant her cheerfulness changes from merely disturbing to downright terrific. This, this wasn't a mask: someone took this girl and raised her in a specific way to make her believe that violence is normal and killing is entertaining!

Clever. Horrifying but clever: this way there's no danger of her cracking under the pressure like many ninja do. Of course you can't do it with everyone: she had to have the talent from the beginning. My God I heard tales of similar attempts during the Third Shinobi War, in particular from Mist, but seeing one in the flesh is a whole another story.

I'm _soooo_ glad I'm not a shinobi anymore. I mean, it's a freaking scythe/sniper rifle combo! Am I the only one concerned for her mental health?! "That's amazing! Did you come up with the design yourself?" Smile for now Jin. Smile and, in the name of your sanity, forget what kind of monster you're talking to!

"No. My uncle did, and he taught me how to use it. But I made Crescent Rose myself!"

Should I feel relieved that there wasn't someone so out of their mind to make it for her, or worried that there is apparently another wielder of this trap? I mean, a scythe which is also a sniper rifle? Come on! It's ridiculous! Who is the lunatic who can come up with something like that?

I give a quick glance at the guitar case on my shoulder and remember what is inside. At least I have the excuse I was drunk when I designed the damn thing.

...But I was sober when I looked at the notes I wrote on a napkin and decided 'Screw it! Let's try it!' I sigh. I suppose I'm not free of guilt, no matter how much I deny it.

"So, what do you got?" Ruby asks while leaning close.

Right. Should have seen it coming. So, should I show her my kunai and...Like hell I will! The less she knows about my abilities the more probabilities I will have to escape alive if she goes crazy later on.

"For the small fries I use those." I take out a kunai, not a Hiraishin one, from my pouch, twirl it and shove it back. "While, for the most difficult ones I have..._this."_ I open the case.

What I take out from it is a black and yellow striped, seven string V-electric guitar with a straight headstock. What makes it different from a normal instrument, aside from being entirely made of metal and being a little thicker than a normal guitar, is the body: instead of a regular 'V' shape it has not two, but four protrusions forming a 'W'. The external ones also has a series of bolt heads popping up from the surface. To the right of the bridge there are the normal three knobs for the volume, but to the left there are another three knobs. Who look similar, but have an entirely different purpose.

"A guitar?" There is doubt in her voice. Of course, it was what I aimed for: make people underestimate it.

I smirk. "A guitar." I press the first of the extra knobs. The guitar splits up at the middle: a gun's grip with a trigger pop up from each of two half and the pieces of headstock move to the side, revealing each a hidden barrel.

I grab them both and hold them up. "And also a pair of machine guns." Yes, I was very, very drunk when I designated it. But damn if I didn't grow fond of the little bastard: it does its job well after all.

"Oooh! Ohmygosh!" Ruby goes all starry-eyes. "That's so cool! Does it do anything else?"

"Sure." I press the second knob and slam the butts of the grips together. There are a lot of mechanisms shifting, at the end of which I hold a half-joined guitar with a single grip in the middle. "Gatling gun mode with double concentrated rate of fire. There is also a third mode."

"And, that's..." I lean closer and wink. "A secret!" I'm playing with fire here, but I will not reveal _that_ mode to her if I can help it. Just in case my finger inch closer to the third knob, ready to push it in case of danger. Killing her will get me into trouble, but I value my own life much more.

She pouts in an adorable manner (in any other occasion I would find such a sight adorable, but right now all it does is making my finger inching more) but doesn't press further. "Did you name it?"

I nod. "Yes. Its name is 'Ibaraki Doji'." I took it from one of the tales my mother read me when she wanted to make me behave, one about a child who awakened his violent nature and became a monster because he was careless with his work.

"I-ba-ra-chi-do-schi?" Ruby tilts her head and repeats, mangling it horribly. Right, it's a Japanese name and we are speaking English.

"Sorry, it's an obscure and almost extinct dialect from my homeland. It means..." Literally it means 'child of Ibaraki', but that leave me with telling her what an Ibaraki is. Which is a region, but if I tell her she will ask where it is and...nope. Separating the kanji we have... "Child of the Rose Castle."

"Ah! It has 'Rose' in its name. Like Crescent Rose." She caresses the monster. Why is she caressing it? She giggles. "Maybe our meeting was destiny."

I sure hope not, I don't want anything to do with you: now that I think about it you're too much like the original Ibaraki Doji. The moment you taste blood...Zack!

"Uhm, but why is it a guitar?" She asks as she puts the scythe back in its compressed form on her back.

I do the same with Ibaraki Doji. "To play it of course, to relax when I'm stressed." Which is happening a lot recently.

"So it's a real guitar?" Duh! What did you think, that it was only aesthetic? "And you know how to play it?"

"Sure." And quite well if I say so myself. "Do you want to hear me play?" She nods so fast her head is but a blur. "Alright! Follow me!" I can use a little stress-relieving right now.

We walk down the road until we reach the perfect place: a plaza with a big block of white granite to the side. And besides us there is no one in sight. Even better.

I jump at the top of the block and survey the area. Uhm, here in the open the acoustics aren't very good. In that case! With my body blocking Ruby's sight I cast a minor Wind jutsu to amplify the sound. If I'm doing this, I'm going to do this right.

"Alright!" I turn around, a charming smile on my face and my hands over the strings. "Ladies and, well, Ladies." This makes Ruby giggle. "This is a song about a man, a great man who was capable but also honourable. In life he was forced to make truly hard decisions for the good of those he sworn to protect and paid the price for them. Yet, even in the darkest hour, he would always remember a particular memory: the one about a stallion he possessed during his childhood and was his best friend. Even in despair that memory would always appear and encourage him to rise and fight again."

I pluck a string, the sound resounding all over the area. "The name of that stallion was..._Trombe!"_

[ Play: Super Robot Wars Original Generation - Trombe! ]

I close my eyes to seal away the outside world and start playing. My fingers fly, giving shape and form in the world to a majestic and powerful melody. The original song requires a whole orchestra, but even with only a guitar I manage to replicate the sheer wonder and soul of it. I am by no means a true artist, but I'm confident enough in my skill to make it pleasurable for everyone listening.

And so for the next five minutes I continue playing, eyes closed as I abandon myself to the music. I forget the bad memories, the events of the past days, what the grim future may hold and the fact there's a smiling human weapon listening to me a few feet away.

[ Stop playing: Super Robot Wars Original Generation - Trombe! ]

At the end I play the final note with a flourish move, hand hold right in the air. Smiling I open my eyes...

"Bravooo!"

"Encore! Encore!"

"Play another one!"

And almost piss myself when I realize there is a whole crowd applauding and cheering in front of me.

"It was sooo great Jin!" Ruby jumps up and down at the head of the crowd.

What? When? Why? How? There was no one around except us two when we arrived. Did they come when I was playing?

I smile, but inside I start cursing myself with every swear word I can remember. I wanted to stay anonymous, and instead I ended up drawing unwanted attention on myself not only from a dangerous individual, but now also from a large portion of this year's new recruits.

Fan. _Freaking._ Tastic.

* * *

**En:** Check out for changes in the Character Sheet.


End file.
